


Des Teufels Advokat

by werthersechter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Rahmen der 120 Minuten-Challenge entstanden. PoT begleitet mich schon sehr lange und ist ein bisschen eine On/Off-Affäre von mir, die manchmal sehr präsent ist und manchmal fast in Vergessenheit gerät. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich noch nie PoT geschrieben habe, also seid bitte gnädig mit mir, sollte ich den Charakteren nicht ganz gerecht werden. Diese Geschichte spukt mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie so zu Papier bringen kann, wie ich es gerne würde. Romanze ist eigentlich nicht mein Genre. :D</p><p>P.S: Ach ja, und ich habe keine Ahnung von Tennis... daher wird er nur sehr laienhaft beschrieben, wenn überhaupt. ;)</p><p>Die Geschichte spielt nach New Prince of Tennis. Tezuka ist nach Deutschland gegangen, um dort Profispieler zu werden. Mittlerweile sind einige Jahre vergangen und die ATP-Weltmeisterschaft steht bevor, zu der auch Tezuka eingeladen wurde. Es ist jedoch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er alte Bekannte wiedersieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Teufels Advokat

„ _Du willst nach Deutschland gehen, nicht wahr?“_

_Als Tezuka sich anschickte den Platz zu verlassen, sah er sich Atobe gegenüber. Dieser versperrte ihm den Weg, in dem er ein Bein gegen die Wand abgestützt hatte. Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause, bevor er Tezuka direkt ansah und hinzufügte: „Geh endlich und werde Profi-Spieler.“_

 

„ _Atobe.“ Tezuka sah ihn für einen Moment irritiert an._

 

_Atobes Miene veränderte sich und seine Lippen formten ein selbstsicheres, herausforderndes Lächeln. „Ich werde dir bald genug nachfolgen.“_

 

_ Und Tezuka zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran. _

 

\---

 

Einige Jahre waren vergangen, seit Tezuka das U-17 Camp und Japan verlassen hatte. Es war eine sehr schwere Entscheidung gewesen, alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen, aber bereut hatte er sie nicht eine Sekunde. Vom ersten Tag an hatte er gewusst, dass er hierfür geboren war. Er hatte von einer renommierten deutschen Schule ein Stipendium angeboten bekommen, bei dem er nicht nur seinen Abschluss machen konnte, sondern auch noch von früh bis spät im Tennis gefördert wurde. Professionelle Spieler standen den Schülern als Trainer zur Verfügung und angesehene Sportmediziner achteten darauf, dass die Schüler angemessen betreut wurden. Etwas, dass vor allem Tezuka mit seiner Sportverletzung zu Gute kam.

 

Das Zimmer, welches er in dem Internat bewohnte, war klein und spartanisch eingerichtet, aber es genügte seinen Ansprüchen. Er besaß ein schmales Bett und einen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich neben dem Computer Bücher stapelten. Auch die wenigen Regalbretter, die an der Wand angebracht waren, waren voll davon, größtenteils Fachliteratur über Tennis. In der Ecke neben der Tür stand, bereits fertig gepackt, seine Tasche.

 

Tezuka war seit jeher ein eher zurückhaltender Mensch gewesen, was auch erklärte, weshalb er nicht mehr zu allen seiner ehemaligen Teamkameraden den Kontakt hielt, auch wenn er sie alle sehr schätzte. Fuji jedoch war vehement genug, sich auch nicht daran zu stören, wenn Tezuka einige Monate brauchte, um auf einen Brief zu antworten und war inzwischen einfach dazu übergegangen, ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen anzurufen und ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Auch Oishi war ähnlich beharrlich und sorgte dafür, dass der Kontakt zu Tezuka nie ganz abriss.

 

Und Echizen...

 

Echizen war aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt wie er. Tezuka verfolgte weiterhin die Schritte seines Zöglings mit dem größten Interesse und, wie er zugeben musste, nicht ganz ohne Stolz. Die Tenniswelt handelte ihn bereits als den neuen aufgehenden Stern am Tennishimmel, ein „Wunderkind“. Dabei wusste Tezuka selbst nur zu gut, dass das nichts mit einem Wunder zu tun hatte als vielmehr mit einer guten Portion Talent und jeder Menge harter Arbeit. Echizen hatte keine anderen Hobbies – er lebte für den Tennis. Und obgleich Ryoma und er nicht telefonierten, wusste er immer, wie es um den jungen Mann bestellt war. Seine Überraschung hätte jedoch nicht größer sein können als er an diesem Morgen einen schmucklosen Brief ohne Absender zugestellt bekam. Als er ihn öffnete fiel ein ausgeschnittener Zeitungsartikel heraus. Tezuka überflog ihn und verrollte die Augen. Es war ein Artikel über seine Teilnahme an der ATP-Weltmeisterschaft, in der der „geheimnisvolle Spieler aus Japan“ als einer der Favoriten gehandelt wurde. Daneben ein einfaches post-it mit den Worten: „ _ Mada mada dane. _ “ Eine bessere Motivation hätte Tezuka vor dem Wettkampf nicht bekommen können. 

 

Er war selbst mehr als überrascht gewesen, als er die Einladung für die Meisterschaft erhalten hatte. Das Turnier fand seit Jahren in Deutschland statt und hatte vielen Spielern zum internationalen Durchbruch verholfen. Größen wie Pete Sampras oder Andre Agassi hatten sich hier einen Namen gemacht. Dass er dazu eingeladen worden war, war eine große Ehre. Der Wettkampf startete heute mit einer Round-Robin-Runde, bei der es zwei Gruppen mit je vier Spielern gab, bei denen jeder gegen jeden antreten musste. Erst ab dem Halbfinale schieden die Teilnehmer nach dem K.O.-Verfahren aus dem Turnier aus.

 

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er nervös war, denn das war er selten vor einem Wettkampf. Er hatte am Vorabend noch entspannt einige Spiele potentieller Gegner angeschaut und war dann früh zu Bett gegangen, um erholt und im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte zu sein. Nun war er natürlich angespannt, doch er freute sich auf die Herausforderung, die ihm bevorstand. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel rückte er seine Brille zurecht, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte und sich auf den Weg zum Stadion machte...

 

\---

 

In der Festhalle war ein Lärm wie in einem Bienenstock. Organisatoren liefen geschäftig durch die Gänge, gaben Anweisungen, wiesen Spielern und ihren Trainern den richtigen Weg und sorgten für einen reibungslosen und fairen Turnierablauf. Atobe blieb für einen Moment im Eingangsbereich stehen und hielt inne, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Der junge Mann hatte sich seit dem U17-Camp kaum verändert. Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und in einer eleganten, leicht großspurigen Geste fuhr er sich durch das längere, helle Haar. Hier war er also, Deutschland. Er hatte einen Tag gebraucht, um sich halbwegs vom Jetlag zu erholen, doch der Start hier war schon nicht ideal gewesen: Das Hotel, in das man ihn hatte unterbringen wollen, war eine Zumutung gewesen! Seine heimische Speisekammer hatte mehr Quadratmeter, also hatte er sich kurzerhand auf eigene Kosten ein Zimmer in einem Luxushotel gebucht. Immerhin wollte er an dem Wettkampf frisch und ausgeschlafen teilnehmen.

 

Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wieso er nicht schon viel früher hierher gekommen war. Mit seinem Privatjet wäre es eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, ein Anruf und schon hätte er im Flieger sitzen können. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht immer wieder mit genau diesem Gedanken gespielt. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, in der er schon das Telefon in der Hand gehabt hatte, nur, um dann doch frustriert aufzulegen und es gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu werfen. Dabei hätte diese Möglichkeit seine Sehnsucht so viel früher lindern können. Stattdessen hatte er sich dafür entschieden, stark zu sein, sich in Verzicht zu üben. Noch war er kein Gegner für Tezuka, dass war ihm mehr als einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt worden. Wenn er ihm das nächste Mal gegenübertrat, dann wollte er ihm ebenbürtig sein, und das ging nicht, wenn er noch immer zu Tezuka aufsah. Er wollte es zwar nicht wahrhaben, aber ihm war selbst klar, dass seine Obsession für Tezuka ein ungesundes Maß erreicht hatte. Stünde er in Kontakt zu diesem – er hätte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, der nicht dessen stechende Augen, das weiche dunkle Haare oder seine geschickten, großen Hände beinhaltete.

 

Atobe hatte geglaubt, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher werden würde. Beinahe war er froh gewesen, dass Tezuka das Land bereits verlassen hatte, als er mit dem U17-Camp fertig war, so hatte er nicht der Versuchung widerstehen müssen, zum Flughafen zu fahren, und diesen zu verabschieden. Er wollte sich wenigstens nach außen hin ein wenig Würde bewahren. Und für eine Weile hatte es gut funktioniert, er hatte sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt, um nur nicht nachdenken zu können. Mit der Zeit war die Sehnsucht jedoch immer schlimmer geworden, nur ein kurzer Anruf, um diese dunkle Stimme zu hören, die ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, ein Brief, um etwas zu haben, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Er hatte nichts dergleichen getan.

 

Doch jetzt, als er hier war und seinem Ziel zum Greifen nahe, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass trotz seiner coolen Maske, die er trug, ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er würde ihn endlich wiedersehen, nach all den Jahren. Tezuka. Der Sieg in diesem Turnier war nur eine Nebensache, eine Kleinigkeit, ein netter Nebeneffekt, wenn man so wollte, denn den eigentlichen Hauptgewinn würde er schon viel früher erhalten.

 

Eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt den Eingang blockierte. Das Schild auf der Brust der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber wies sie als Mitglied der Organisatoren aus. „Sie müssen Herr Atobe sein, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie und Atobe nickte, während er ihr ein breites Lächeln schenkte. Sein Deutsch war nicht perfekt, aber seine Leidenschaft für die Werke Goethes und die Musik Richard Wagners hatten ihn schon vor einiger Zeit veranlasst, sich mit dieser Sprache auseinander zu setzen.

 

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie sich umziehen können!“ 

 

Den Traum von einer eigenen Umkleide hakte Atobe innerlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ab, während er der jungen Frau über den Gang folgte. Diese war bemüht, besonders höflich zu sein und plauderte munter drauf los. Atobe hörte nur auf halben Ohr zu, zu sehr war er noch in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. So sehr, dass er, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, erst im letzten Augenblick bemerkte, dass die Tür der Umkleide sich öffnete und er gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Als er jedoch sah, wer für dieses „Attentat“ auf ihn verantwortlich war, stockte ihm der Atem.

 

„Tezuka!“

 

Sein Gegenüber schien nicht minder erstaunt zu sein, denn auf dem sonst so unbewegten Gesicht Tezukas zeichnete sich deutlich Überraschung ab. „Atobe?!“

 

„Oh, Sie beide kennen sich bereits?“ Die junge Frau lächelte. „Sehr schön. Dann kann ich Sie beide ja jetzt alleine lassen, das Turnier beginnt in einer guten halben Stunde!“ 

 

Sie hatte Atobes Aufmerksamkeit schon längst verloren. Sooft er sich in den letzten Jahren vorgestellt hatte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie einander wieder gegenüberstanden, nichts hatte ihn wirklich auf diesen Moment vorbereiten können. Sein Puls raste, sein Magen kribbelte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Tezuka jeden Augenblick sein Herz hören musste, so laut schlug es. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe und Not den Impuls, dem Anderen um den Hals zu fallen, und schenkte ihm stattdessen ein geübtes, selbstsicheres Lächeln. Obgleich ihm nicht klar war, wie das überhaupt möglich war – sein komplettes Team wusste um seine Obsession und Atobe hatte sich auch nie sonderlich viel Mühe gegeben, diese zu verbergen – hatte Tezuka noch immer keine Ahnung, wie sehr sein Rivale ihn verehrte.

 

Er schien selbstsicherer zu wirken, als er sich fühlte, denn Tezuka schien nicht zu bemerken, in welcher Verfassung er sich gerade befand. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig sein? Gab es denn nichts, was diesen Mann erschüttern konnte? Was brauchte es, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken?

 

Atobe lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und versperrte Tezuka somit den Weg, sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, dieses Mal jedoch war es ehrlich gemeint und ein warmes Glücksgefühl durchflutete seinen Körper.

 

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dir noch länger das Feld überlassen?“, fragte er, „Der König ist zurückgekehrt.“

 

Nun war es an Tezuka, den Anflug eines Lächelns zu zeigen, welches einen wohligen Schauer über Atobes Rücken jagte.

 

\-----  
  
Anm. d. Autorin: Die ATP-Weltmeisterschaft fand nur von 1990-1999 in Deutschland statt, ich habe aber entschieden, mich daran nicht zu stören, weil ich fand, dass für die Kürze der Geschichte eine Reise durch die Weltgeschichte nicht zuträglich wäre. :D


End file.
